battlespiritsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Spirits: World War Saga
Battle Spirits: World War Saga is a fanmade series by Vilespine consisting of four sets. It is directly followed by Battle Spirits: LOONAverse Saga. Sets * Set 01: Metropolis * Set 02: Outbreak * Set 03: Overwhelm * Set 04: Catastrophe Lore Monolith-01 New Features Shield-Bearing Shield-Bearing: X '''(御楯) is a new keyword ability introduced in Set 01: Metropolis, as well as one of the main features of the World War Saga, with its text as follows: ''Shield-Bearing: X - Send (X) card(s) from your Hand/Removed Zone to your Shield Zone face-down. (When your Life is reduced, for each Life reduced, instead, by sending a card from Shield Zone to the bottom of your deck, your Life will not be reduced.) The rules upon Shield Zone (盾) are as follows: * Both players start the game without any cards in their respective Shield Zones. * Shield Zone is not treated as part of your Field and your Life. * Shield Zone can only be affected by Shield-Zone specified effects. * The cards in your Shield Zone are put next to your Life counter in upright (refreshed) position. ''Exhausted cards in Shield Zone would be refreshed in Refresh Step and by effects that targets them. * '''When you Life is reduces, you may send any number of cards from your Shield Zone up to the amount of Life reduced to the bottom of your. For each card sent, a Life isn't reduced. '(Note: NOT all Lives ought to be countered by sending cards. e.g., When two lives would be reduced, you may only send one card away from your Shield Zone to counter one Life while the other is reduced.) * A decrease in Shield Zone would NOT trigger Life-Decreasing Bursts. Same applies to Life-Increasing effects. * When cards with cores on them leaves Shield Zone, send them to Void. Same as the Armor concept in Hearthstone (as this feature is credited from), the Shield Cards in Shield Zone allows you to build up extra "Life" but with the cost of your hand size and resources. '''''Misfiring Misfiring: X (誤発) is a new Yellow keyword ability introduced in Set 01: Metropolis, with the text of effect as follows: Misfiring: X ''-'' Roll a dice X times, if the result is (Numbers from 1-6), (effect). This effect introduced dices into the game-play, providing random but powerful effects. Each player should start the game with a dice. Tyranny Tyranny '''(暴政) is a new Blue keyword ability introduced in Set 02: Outbreak, with its text as follows: '''Tyranny - '''By putting a card from your Hand to Removed Zone, send a card from opponent's Hand/Shield Zone to your Shield Zone face up. (When the card leaves the Shield Zone due to life reduction, return the card to bottom of opponent's deck.) The cards taken from opponent's Shield Zone would be called as the Stolen Card (盗まれたカード), and when it leaves the Shield Zone, it is returned to the opposing area according to the effects has stated. ''Provoke'' 'Provoke '(挑発) is a new White keyword ability introduced in Set 02: Outbreak, with its text as follows: ''Provoke -'' Your opponent summons a Spirit/Ultimate among revealed cards in his/her Removed Zone/Shield Zone without paying the cost. Then, both players start a battle between this Spirit and the summoned Spirit/Ultimate. * When a battle was started due to this effect, neither player's Spirits/Ultimates are Attacking/Blocking, which means their (When Attacks/Blocks) effect would not activate. * The force-summon and battle effect targets the player instead of Spirits, meaning it also bypasses immune effects such as Armor. * During the battle, both players can undergo Flash Timing (same as an original battle), with the effect-holder's opponent has the priority to do Flash first. ''Bliztkrieg'' '''Blitzkrieg'' (迅雷) is a new Green keyword ability introduced in Set 03: Overwhelm, with its text as follows: 'Blitzkrieg: Cost X -''' When this Spirit is blocked, by summoning a Cost X, "Blitz"-named Spirit Card from your Hand/Trash, your opponent blocks the summoned Spirit instead, and this Spirit is treated as not blocked, without comparing the BP. (Both battles resolve at the same time.) Category:Work By Vilespine